wedding? what!
by return of magiclover.215
Summary: I'm back from being locked out the website. Same summary. I own nothing first chapter in this is called rules, cosplay and honeymoons
1. the first morning

**okay guys I'm back with the story, wedding? What! Let's jump right in. I own none of this**

The first morning of marriage is supposed to be the most happiest and gentle of all days. On that day, the sun shines brighter, the birds chirp the sweetest

melodies and the whole world is just better. However, this is not the case for the newlyweds of the master course dorm. Their morning began with a certain hat

loving senpai groping his new wife to wake her up. As the rest of the husbands woke up, they noticed what was going on. Growling at him angrily, syo and ranmaru

ripped him off of haruka. "You dirty pervert! What do you think you're doing to her!" Syo shouted angrily. (Please note, i am half asleep at this particular time so if

this story seems a bit dull in the beginning, then ... suck it up.) The rest of the newlyweds slowly woke up and stretched, ignoring the commotion occurring next to

them. When haruka woke up, she stared blankly at the three who were making noise then proceeded to kick reiji into a nearby wall. (He didn't die though because

magic of tv.) They all gaped at her as she calmly walked away in the direction of the kitchen. She stopped abruptly however as the annoying sound of saotome's

laughter filled the air. They all looked around warily as they waited for his grand entrance. And grand it was. Dressed in neon coloured miku hatsune cosplay with

his hair in the same style, he appeared on a huge stage with spotlights hitting him from every angle. The question in everyone's mind at that point was, "why?"

"Now now everybodyyyyyyyy. I know you're all sick of meeeeeeee and want some alone time... BUTTTTO! I neeeeedah to explainah some ruuuuuuuullllllllesssssss!"

"What kind of rules president? I thought marriage was the end of it?" ( im sick of doing shining writing so now just imagine his voice.) Tokiya asked. "Marriage is

only a small part of it. Now you have to act like a married couple! Go on dates ,sleep in the same room. Act like you love each other. The competition will involve

challenges that I have for you. The first challenge is a honeymoon. You as a group must all decide where to go for the honeymoon and when you do I'll have further

information. Now let marriage life begin! With that, the spotlights cut off and the echoing laughter slowly left the room.


	2. aloha

**hey guys here's another chapter. thank you to otakuan girl 101 for reviewing.i think you're stories are pretty good and review people! i own none of this.**

Twenty minutes, later everyone was dressed in normal clothing and sitting in one of the living rooms, trying to decide where they wanted to go for there

honeymoon.

"Let's go to England! kouhai-chan would look so cute in the old timey Victorian clothes. we could all dress up. it would be so awesome!" Reiji suggested first. All

the boys looked at him blankly like he was an idiot while haruka stared at him in confusion. ranmaru replied in a deadpan voice, " One, no . two, pervert." the rest

nodded in agreement. syo then spoke up excitedly, "what about Australia? they have those underwater hotels and they're known for sports! soccer , swimming

tennis, rugby , surfing ( i actually looked up some of this stuff!), and a bunch of others! we could have an extreme sports competition!"

otoya chimed in with, "that actually sounds cool! we could go deep sea diving and stuff. good idea syo."

"except not all of us want to do that, and haruka is too weak too participate in most of the activities." tokiya said.

"oh yeah..." syo looked down in disappointment.

ranmaru then suggested, "what about Germany? They are known for drinking and German rock music is the best!"

masa looked at his senpai/ co-husband, disapprovingly."not all of us are legal drinking age senpai."

"Paris is the city of love..." -ren. by then all of them were talking over each other with their suggestions.

"new York is the city of lights. Broadway could be interesting."-otoya

" An African safari would be fun to see all the cute animals"-natsuki

" Rome has a lot of history i could collect data from"- ai

" FOOLS ! we are going to permafrost to see the queen!"-camus

" It would be nice to go to agnapolis to present my beautiful wife"- cecil.

the boys continued back and forth until ai spoke six little words that stopped everyone in their tracks.

"why don't we let haruka decide?" All of the boys whipped their heads toward their little wife in anticipation. haruka blinked at suddenly being put on the spot.

"huh? e-eh. etto- um" she stuttered nervously

"well, kouhai-chan? Where do you want to go for the honeymoon challenge?" reiji asked

"um.. well I've always wanted to go to Hawaii." she mumbled. the boys thought of her answer

"hmm..., romantic, educational, relaxing, sports. you got most of our wants, haruka. I'm in" reiji replied.

" they have good drinks"- ranmaru

"cute animals"- na-chan

"romantic"-ren

"dress up clothes"

" exciting tourist attractions"

" i agree that does sound like a good idea" tokiya chimed in."

"so we've come to an agreement?" masato asked. the newlyweds nodded and said in unision,

" we're going... to hawaii


	3. arrival

**welcome back to the story! only otakuan girl 101 has reviewed. i'm sad no one else has and happy someone has. so thank you otakuan girl 101! i appreciate you**

The couple quickly packed and drove to the shining soatome airline( yeah that's right. i made that up.) When they arrived shining, hyuuga, and ringo were already

standing there in front of a jet.

"were did you guys decide to go?" hyuuga asked when they stopped in front of them.

"Hawaii" syo answered handing his and haruka's bags to one of the flight attendants. the rest climbed onto the plane and all grappled for a seat near haruka. When

they were all situated they took off towards Hawaii. As haruka looked out the window at the shining ocean below she contemplated her new life.

' Dear grandma, my life has changed a lot very quickly. i'm not sure if i'm ready for it, but it doesn't hurt to try.' she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

- _ **TIME SKIP BECAUSE WRITING ABOUT THE GUYS WATCHING HER SLEEP IS VERY CREEPY- -_-**_

When they landed, a car was waiting to drive them to the hotel ( by car i mean limo). the Leweli ( jewel in hawaiin) was magnificent with

three bubbling fountains in the courtyard spraying crystal blue water from the mouth of a manini ( type of fish. look it up). the pavement was the creamy color of a

pearl and had little specks of what appeared to be gold mixed in. the hotel itself was a vermilion color with mint colored windows and doors. they jogged to the front

entrance and there is shining wearing a orange speedo and flip flops. A horrified and disgusted look spread on the newlyweds' faces.

' **shining voice'** " welcome boys and girls! or should i say ALOHA! Hawaii was a magnificent choice for a honeymoon. i will give you the afternoon to yourselves and

then tonight there will be a party to celebrate. enjoy today because tomorrow, the challenges begin" with that he ran off into the distance towards the beach, both

his butt cheeks hanging out making most of the boys fake gag. together they head into the leweli toward their room, noticing that the entire hotel appeared to be

rented just for them.

 **i need ideas for the challenges and how they will spend their time. please i beg you guys! help**

 **me! also you guys do know i am magiclover.215 , right? it's in the pen name i'm using -_-**


	4. schedules boring schedules

**welcome back to another installation of wedding ? what! i own nothing but my imagination. thanks to alilia and animegirl4891 for reviewing. i**

 **appreciate it. give me some ideas for future chapters please. i don't want to be an author that just abandons a story and leaves it lonely(**

 **teardrop). anyway, let's begin!  
**

the newlyweds arrived at the top floor and entered the president's suite of the hotel. they looked around in awe of the awesomeness of it. the living room had a

huge

red velvet couch, a grand piano, and a air hockey and Foosball table, and a small hot tub. the living room had a huge mahogany table and a chandelier hanging

above

it. a fifty- six inch flat screen tv hung on the living room wall. in short the room was awesome.

"this place is amazing! this hotel is just super cool! so far Hawaii is the best place ever!" syo yelled, pumping his fist. meanwhile, haruka and natsuki had already

started exploring the other rooms in the suite. the bedroom had a king sized bed and a sitting area in the corner. the closet was the size of two stores in a mall. the

bathroom had a claw foot porcelain tub big enough to fit 12 people ( hint hint) and a walk in shower big enough to fit two (also a hint . wink wink). the kitchen was as

big as two normal master bedroom, complete with a fully stocked fridge, freezer, pantry and wine counter. to put it simply the room was fly af*. they gathered in the

living room to talk.

"although we are technically on our vacation/honeymoon, we should still put in some rules just in case" tokiya began.

"what kind of rules, ichi- er- tokiya-san?" haruka asked. blushing slightly at being called by his first name, he replied,

" like schedules to spend time with you or the day before challenges..." he trailed off. ren looked pointedly at his wife and smirked.

" i have a question." he said in that lazy drawl of his. the group turned towards him in curiosity.

" will i be able to have sex with the little lamb now?" almost immediatly all heads swiveled towards haruka who blinked in suprise.

" well?" ranmaru said. haruka sweat dropped and replied,

" no. Definitely not. sex makes things awkward and confusing." you could clearly see the disappointment in most of their faces right then. tokiya coughed to break

the tension.

" well, moving on. curfew. i know we are all adults but on the days before a challenge, you should probably be in the hotel by at least 9:30." the rest nodded in silent

agreement.

"what about spending time with haru-chan?" natsuki asked.

" well how about we just let that one be free for all. just no hogging time with me." haruka suggested.

" ah, this is so boring! we're in Hawaii, let's go party!" reiji yelled. ranmaru grinned in agreement.

" yeah, shining did say this is our day to relax before challenges to begin. so we should all spend it our own way." he said.

"um... where did haruka go?" syo asked. where haruka used to sit by him, was just a pile of clothes. their heads whipped towards the door in order to see the back

of her rushing out the door in a black bikini and white shorts. they all fell onto the floor anime style.

" well, when in rome..." masato said, picking up his bag. the rest grabbed their things and they all headed their seperate ways.

 **is this chapter longer than the others? i hope so. next chapter will be how they spent their first day in Hawaii. also that Af thing means " as**

 **fuck". and they are on the big island, just for future reference. also please review . i need ideas for the challenges! i beg you !  
**


	5. First day in paradise

**so this next chapter will pretty much be how the group spent their day. enjoy. thank you anime girl 4891, sally 1821, otakuangirl101, and alilia. To the**

 **guests who criticized me not capitalizing, and my grammar mistakes, screw you and if you want to be so judgmental, go write your own stupid story!**

 **jerks.  
**

Haruka's p.o.v : I walked down the streets of Hawaii, admiring the shops and the street vendors. the sun beat down warmly on my skin as i spotted the beach

in the distance. i jogged over to it quickly and stared at the vast blue water stretched out before me. i layed on my back and began to suntan.

' This is so relaxing!' i thought to myself.

' i'm glad i have this time to myself.' with that last thought, i began to drift on to sleep.

 **We'll check back in with haru later. For now though, let's see how the others are spending their day...**

Ittoki's p.o.v : 'man Hawaii is such a beautiful place! When we return from the honeymoon, i think i'll write a song with nana- er - haruka' mumbled to myself as i

headed into the city. along the way, i noticed syo jumping around a big crowd. i walked up to him and asked,

" What are you doing, syo ?" He turned to me and answered excitedly,

" Ranmaru is playing with some street musicians! He's awesome!" since i was taller than syo, i was able to see the outline of silver hair shredding a black bass

guitar. Sweat glistened off his skin and a small smirk of amusement graced his face. He looked awesome! When he finished with his solo, the crowd erupted in

applause and he finally noticed us. He walked over to where we where

" Hey. What are you guys doing here?" he asked. When we both told him, he asked if he could join us, and we said yes. With that, the three of us strolled

down the street, admiring the new was so much fun!

 **Now let's check back in on Haru really quickly. Trust me, it'll help with the plot in the long run...maybe**

Haruka's bright lemon-lime colored eyes blinked open and she stared blankly at her surroundings for a moment. As she began to fully wake up, she noticed she

had been asleep for only a half-hour. She packed up her things and began to walk away from the beautiful beach.

Haruka p.o.v.

"That was a really good nap! The beaches here are so relaxing. I wondeer what i should do-" My train of thought was abruptly cut off as i bumped into

someone. I fell on my butt and tilted my head up to see na-chan (yay! From the author). His hair covered his eyes, and something seemed to be wrong with

him. The air around him seemed to be ... different. Around that time i noticed his glasses laying on the ground next to his feet.

Narrator p.o.v.

Haruka gulped nervously as she slowly stood up. When she was all the way off the ground, Satsuki glared evilly at her. At that particular point in time, Haruka's

brain, heart and body all came an agreement to take two years off of her life.

"Satsuki-san..."

 **yeah, we'll leave her alone for a bit. let's check in on Reiji and see what he's up to**

Reiji splashed his friend in glee as they all swam in the infinity pool on the terrace. Tokiya frowned disapprovingly at his senpai.

" Koto-er Reiji-san please stop splashing me." He asked, in exasperation. Reiji just laughed as he turned to Cecil who sat on the edge of the pool, fear slightly

showing in his eyes. Reiji waded over to him.

"Ne ceci-chan, join us!" Cecil shook his head vigorously.

" i'm too scared! W-w-w-water..." The soul began to slowly drip out his mouth as a dead look came into his eyes. Reiji grabbed his arms and crudely yanked

him into the water. Cecil screamed like a bitch and began flailing around crazily. Ren chuckles at Cecil and puts his arm around the boy.

"Relax Ceci, it'll be okay. We've got you. I'll teach you how to swim." Cecil took a deep breath and slowly relaxed into the warm water. Reiji waded over to

them and together, they taught Cecil how to swim.

 **Isn't that sweet? Let's see what Ai and Camus are doing.**

Ai and Camus were currently hiking up a mountain with one of the locals. Ai was steadily collecting data by recording everything he saw, while Camus was

admiring the them was our favorite dandere, masato ! He was taking pictures of the scenery for Camus and taking notes of his finds. It was peaceful.

When it started getting dark, the group headed back to their room to chill a little bit before the party. They all changed into comfortable party clothes and hung

out in the living room. Haruka had managed to get Satsuki to put the glasses back on after spending some time with him, so everything was okay. At exactly

nine o clock at night, they heard fireworks and the sound of music pumping far away. Ittoki rubbed his hands together and said,

" Well minna, let's get ready to party!" With that, the group headed outside to the shocking site awaiting them.

 **That took a lot out of me! Give me some ideas for the challenges and be supportive! why are the reviewers for multiple haruka's more supportive than**

 **you guys? it hurts dudes! like and review. love you. except my haters. they can go suck a rock!**


	6. the party

**Hi guys, I'm back! It's almost winter break, so i might be taking a break... I'm lazy like that.**

 **Anyway, to all concerned, i own nothing and thank you for the SUPPORTIVE feed back! Let's start!  
**

The party was amazing! Big streamers hung from palm trees in all of the boys signature colors. confetti cannons shot confetti into the air as people from thew

agency all crowed on the dance floor having the time of their lives. On the sides were many tables filled with food and plates. Pineapples, seafood, kabobs, and

many more. Fireworks shot into the sky, in the shape of the newlyweds faces. ( i'm so jealous. I want fireworks in the shape of my face to!) The stars shone

brightly on the party as speakers blasted popular songs. Suddenly, a song Haruka enjoyed very much came on and she rushed to the middle of the dance floor.

 **when i need motivation**

 **my one solution is my queen, cause she stay strong yeah, yeah**

Haruka's body began to slowly sway to the music as her husbands watched in amazement. The lyrics then became a little to close for comfort.

 **she is always in my corner, right there where i want her**

 **all these other girls are tempting, but I'm empty when your gone**

Haruka looked over at the boy and smiled brightly, making them all blush.

 **And they say, do you need me? do you think I'm pretty, do i make you feel like cheating?**

 **I'm like no not really, cause**

the tempo picked up and she broke out with her dance moves, swaying back and forth and moving her body as if she was the only person on the

dance floor. Happiness glowed on her face as she danced to the music effortlessly, as if she were and idol. Ittoki gulped as he watched his wife. she was

beautiful.

 **oh i think that i found myself a cheerleader, she is always right there when i need her**

 **oh i think that i found myself a cheerleader, she is always right there when i need her**

' It's official' Ranmaru thought." i married an awesome chick.'

' This peasant is not so bad'-Camus

'I'm gonna be with this girl for the rest of my life'-ittoki

' I met an adorable girl who understands me. I'm so happy!'-na-chan

'Lady is so beautiful when she's like this.'-ren

' I love this girl.'-reji

'she's amazing'-masa

' I think i found my soul mate.'- tokiya

' she's the best.'-syo

'i can't wait to spend my life with her.'-Cecil

' she is an interesting specimen.'-Ai

The rest of the night went like this with the couple dancing with each other and being silly. In the photo booth, they all crowded together and took a picture.

They were all very happy and when the cake came out, Reiji grabbed a chunk and ate a bit before throwing it at the others. With that, a huge water and food

fight began. When it was over, they all headed toward their room. Since they were in a good mood, they decided to take a bath together. When they were

done, they sat in the living room watching one of my favorite movies, Maleficent. They all fell asleep in a contented sleep on the couch, warm and happy.

 **Well, that's all for now, folks. If you're unsatisfied, let me know in the reviews and I'll make it better. It's winter break, so if my updates are more**

 **spread apart, a nice holiday!**


	7. kitchens are romantic

**Hi dudes and dudettes! i'm out of school, so i have a lot of time on my hands. Get ready for another installment of Wedding? What! Thank you to all for**

 **reviewing, favoriting, and following. A special thanks to kawaiijuuzou and kouraisouma. You're the best! Let's jump right in!  
**

On the second day of their Honeymoon, the group all woke up very early, and began to prepare themselves for their challenge. They showered, changed into

clothes they could move around easily, had breakfast, then sat in the living room watching sponge bob square pants. ( i don't particularly care for the show, but

my mom hates it, so... * evil grin*) At around seven o clock, they began to hear the grating laughter of their boss coming from the balcony. they all gathered

outside

to see him hanging from a ladder on a helicopter. ( A/N: He was upside down)

 **shining voice:** "Good morning, everybody. today will be your first challenge. Meet me downstairs at the front entrance in five." with that, he flew off into the

distance. Looking around confusedly, they headed down to the front and stared at what lay before them. a huge obstacle course lay before them. a door lead

into the structure, and dark sheets covering the windows blocked the newlyweds from seeing their imminent challenges. Shining stood in the front, motioning for

them to enter and they did. when they entered they saw many houses of all shapes and sizes. ( by houses i mean mini mansions, the full sized one will be seen

in a future chapter.

"so none of us are going to ask how he did this in a day?" syo commented. the rest shook their heads, and he replied " OK then." A ringing filled the building then shining's irritating voice appeared over a loud speaker.

 **shining voice:** " welcome to your first challenge: buying a house!" this is the first milestone that married couples go through after the honeymoon. Pick one of

these houses within your budget of two million u.s dollars and style it to your liking. you only pass when everyone agrees to the house and it has been

designed for the whole of you! begin! and remember, there are loopholes for the house prices and save money for furniture and other necessities. ( it's in the

bear necessities, the simple bear necessities. forget about your worries and your strife. i mean the bear necessities the simple bear necessities of life!)

The group set out to find a house.

" working with our budget, i suggest we find the house that has all of our needs for the lowest price." ai stated.

"well, what are some must haves?" haruka asked.

" a huge kitchen" - na-chan

" more than one studio/ music rooms for my baby." -ranmaru

" at least twelve rooms. or some dividend of twelve ( that's the word right. something you divide by twelve to get a number. like four times three?)"- masa

" movie theater"- syo ( for obvious reasons)

and some other things including a huge backyard, an infinity pool ( look it up, it's awesome! i want one ), updated appliances, lot's of space, big windows ( lot's

of natural light), man cave,high ceilings, an a workout room. ( haruka just asked for big closets... girls, you know why.) after they had listed everything they

wanted,they began searching for the perfect house. they kept walkie talkie's on hand so if they found a house they liked, they could tell the others.

haruka wandered into a white house( ha ha , get it? people from America and Canada should get that random unintentional pun.) with a huge front and back

yard.( HERE YOU GUYS CAN JUST IMAGINE YOUR DREAM HOUSE/MANSION) she walked into the kitchen and admired how beautiful it was.

"so this is where you wandered off to." a voice said behind she whirled around to see one of her ( sexy) husbands, reiji.

" Oh, reiji- san. you scared me." she breathed. reiji chuckled before stepping farther into the kitchen.

" i like this house. it is at the bottom of our budget and has pretty everything we asked for. the best part about it is the added bonus to complete the house. haruka cocked her head in confusion. reiji stepped into the kitchen fully and grabbed her about the waist. bending down so they were eye level, he whispered softly,

" of course I'm talking about my beautiful wife. with you her, the dream house is complete." with that, her face light up like Rudolph's nose. ( look it up Rudolph

the red nosed reindeer.) stuttering, she was oblivious as reiji leaned in to kiss her. suddenly, the kitchen door banged open and ranmaru stood there,

growling angrily.

"reiji..."

"tch. cockbloker."reiji muttered before moving away from haruka. ranmaru walked over to her as reiji left.

" are you okay? he didn't do anything weird to you right?" when she shook her head no, he swooped down to kiss her on the mouth quickly and wildly. when

he pulled away, he gasped out,

"even if you're married to the others, don't kiss anyone but me." with that, the two made their way outside to join the rest of the couple. having decided on

their house, shining appeared.

 **shining voice:** " congrats on picking your first house. enjoy the rest of your vacation. your last day will be this Sunday, so be sure to have as much fun as you

want. when you get back, you will be moving into a bigger version of the house you decided on. have fun kids. the group went back inside and while some

decided to go back to sleep (ranmaru, masa, tokiya,ren,cecil, camus), the rest headed to the arcade downstairs. there,they learned their wife was extremely

competitive and good at,most video games. the poor boys didn't even see it coming... so sad* sad one tear drop*

 **did ya like that one scene in the kitchen? i figured, the story was getting a bit dull so i had to spice it up. also random fact about me, i was born in July,**

 **so i'm a cancer. isn't that totally useless info ! awesome ! anyway read like comment review and all that good stuff!byee...**


	8. wife napped!

**hi guys I'm back i really appreciate your reviews. they make me feel all warm inside. yay! anyway, it's 2016 so i want to ring in**

 **the new year with a new chapter. also, for otakuan girl101, you might be mistaken. there wasn't an ai x haruka moment in chapter 7.**

 **though thanks for the spelling feed back i had no idea! so let's jump right in.**

It was the day after the challenge and the couple was enjoying their free time. otoya was being defeated in Mario kart by haruka. Camus and ai were playing an

intense version of chess together. tokiya was reading Alice's adventures in wonderland. ( my favorite story EVER!) while masato was doing his thing with

the tatami mat. ren was sleeping and ranmaru was playing his bass. reiji and syo were doing just dance 2016( i want it but my Wii is busted.) and Na-Chan

was Coloring pages of his piyo-chan coloring book. Cecil was swimming, and all in all it was a good day. unfortunately, haruka is clumsy and we need to spice this story up.

" otoya-kun, I'm going to get some juice. do you want something?" haruka asked as she stood up from where she was destroying otoya.

" um some water please if you don't mind." he suggested. nodding and smiling warmly, she began to walk towards the kitchen, near where Na-Chan was ( i think

you know where I'm going with this.) As she walked by, ranmaru called out to her,

" oi, woman. get me a beer while your in there." startled, she stuttered out a quick yes before hurrying in to the kitchen. quickly she grabbed the beer (I'm only

fourteen so i don't know any good beer. so just imagine the beer you like for those of legal drinking age) the water bottle and her pineapple juice. she scurried

into the living room with her arms full of the beverages. in her haste, she didn't see where she was going and tripped on the corner of the rug. falling she

landed on natsuki and spilled the drinks on the page he was coloring. in the background where the fourth wall is ( look it up) you could hear the theme song to

jaws playing as natsuki crumpled the page in his hands. his yellow bangs covered his emerald green eyes as a growl echoed out of his chest. looking

anxious,haruka looked at her surroundings and noticed a shining pair of glasses that belonged to natsuki. meanwhile, na- er satsuki lifted his head and glared

viciously at the people in the room.

" fuck !" syo yelled as he raced over to grab the glasses. the rest went with him. however sa-chan ( **oi ! - satsuki)** sorry, satsuki knocked them all back

with one punch. walking over to haruka he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder before jumping out the window. his last words weere

" i'm going to go spend some time with my wife..." then he was gone. syo looked out the window. and didn't see them. The rest( starish. quartet night minus

reiji are always calm..)

" oh no!we lost haruka! we have to find her! cecil yelled. he began to run towards the door before being stopped by tokiya.

"tokiya..." otoya mummered.

"think about this guys. technically, satsuki is one of haruka's husbands. we should let them spend time together.

"but-" syo began to protest, before ai cut in.

"tokiya is right. besides we have no way of finding her if we went right now. we're not in japan so we don't know the streets very well." the rest of the grooms

looked at each other and sighed in defeat.

" we'll just have to trust that satsuki-san won't hurt haruka-san." masato said, sitting down on one of the couches. the rest nodded and reluctantly returned to

their previous areas.

 _ **meanwhile, with haruka and satsuki**_

haruka gulped as she looked at the violent other side of natsuki.

" satsuki-san"

"hello, dear."

to be continued...

 **okay so for anyone reading this, if your a fairy tail fan and you write fan-fiction. can you please stop with the whole lisaana comes back Lucy gets ignored**

 **then kicked out and becomes super dragon slayer cliche. it's getting old. try she becomes dragon slayer by a better way. I'm not bashing your stories**

 **because i really do like them, but could you try something new? please and thank you. also, for the reviewers. out of curiosity, who is your fave utapri**

 **character and why. mine is Kira, reiji , ranmaru, and haruka. if you want, please leave your answers in the review section. and an apology to my readers**

 **for having my updates be when i feel like it...**


	9. satsuki and haruka's day out

**hi guys! last time on wedding?what ! we left our heroine haruka in the clutches of the very misunderstood satsuki. what will happen to our heroine now? stay tuned to find out!**

" satsuki-san! hurry, hurry!"haruka giggled as she speed walked down the street. satsuki followed behind her, a smile on his usually scowling face. the two of them were

at a street market. as they passed through the crowd,they saw many vendors pushing people to buy their stuff. since they both had a little money on hand, they had

bought a couple things. ( thank you Na-Chan) they got matching rings which they placed on the same finger as their wedding rings. haruka's was a pure white as snow,

while satsuki's was as yellow as piyo-chan. they got other things to. satsuki got haruka a pink bunny hair clip and haruka got him a book full of empty sheet music so he

could compose more songs.

" i guess I'll name the first song i make in this book after you, then." haruka nodded in agreement. now then, I'm sure your wondering, my dear reader, " why are they

just hanging out? isn't she scared of him?" well, even if you didn't have this question I'm going to answer it! with a flashback...

 _ **flashback:**_

 _ **"satsuki-san..." haruka whispered.  
**_

 _ **"hello, dear" satsuki replied. he came closer to her and leaned down so his mouth was by her ear and said in a low,dangerous tone.**_

 _ **" sorry i missed the wedding, i was a bit-" he was cut off as he felt her slam into his chest, and wrap her tiny arms around his waist.**_

 _ **"satsuki-san, I'm so happy to see you. you came at a really good time! you missed the first two challenges, and the party, but we can still have fun,**_

 _ **the two of us today if you like!" satsuki stared at her in confusion.**_

 _ **" eh? aren't you afraid of me? why would you want to voluntarily spend time with me?" he asked in confusion. haruka looked up at him and tilted her**_

 _ **head to the side in question.**_

 _ **" why not? satsuki-san is still my husband. and satsuki-san is the same as natsuki-san. he is very kind and warm, and his music makes me feel good**_

 _ **inside. so why wouldn't i want to spend time with satsuki-san? satsuki stared at her for a few moments before a small smile appeared on his face.**_

 _ **"okay, if you want to so badly, i won't stop you.'**_

so here they were, weaving in and out of the crowd, admiring the different wares, and enjoying each other's company. after a while, they took a break, sitting on a park

bench, eating strawberry pineapple slushies. ( did you know they made this hybrid fruit called a pine berry? it's a strawberry that tastes like a pineapple). satsuki

watched haruka out of the corner of his eye as she obliviously sucked her frozen treat down.

"oi." he said. haruka looked up at him curiously.

" what do you... think of me?" haruka looked at him for a moment then stared off into the distance, thinking

"i think you are a very complex person. you try to protect natsuki-san,but sometimes you go overboard. you have a terrible temper,but that's probably because you're so

passionate about what you do. overall, you are a protective, loving person,and i think you just don't want natsuki-san to be hurt." satsuki stared at her in shock. he

smiled ruefully as he looked away from her.

"you seem really dense, but you're actually pretty smart." he muttered to himself.

"eh?" haruka asked. satsuki shook his head.

"never mind, it's getting late. we should head back." satsuki and haruka stood up and together, they walked back to the hotel, fingers intertwined."

 ** _SLIGHT TIME SKIP BECAUSE NOTHING HAPPENED HERE_**

When they walked back into the room, they were immediately surrounded by the other husbands who simultaneously yelled at satsuki, and checked haruka for any

injuries.

"haruka, are you okay? he didn't hurt you did he?" syo asked in panic. haruka smiled at him gently, as she assured the rest of them she was unharmed. meanwhile

satsuki walked over to the table where natsuki's glasses were.

"hey."all eyes turned to him.

" i'm heading out now, so take good care of my wife. we're really lucky to have her." with that, he slipped on the glasses and became natsuki again.

" huh, it's already this late, what happened?" natsuki looked around in confusion. haruka went over to him and hugged his large frame.

"nothing, natsuki. you were just dreaming."

 **how was that ending. i thought it was pretty good. also, if anyone wants to give in any thoughts about the length of the story, feel free to say**

 **something. please no flames ! i really appreciate your comments by the way. it makes feel all warm inside**


	10. Time to go home

**Hi guys ! sorry i haven't checked in for so long! The device i use to write this had to be returned for the summer and i just kind of lost motivation for**

 **the story. I'm back now, and not really better than ever, but... ok, just skip this part, and get to the story. I know that's all you really care about. I**

 **wonder if anyone actually reads this. Well, if you are reading this, i recently found out that cows have accents.**

Today was the last day of their honeymoon. As the saying goes, all good things must come to an end. As the monogamous couple packed, they took a brief recap of their

time together.

 ** _FLASHBACK TIME!_**

 _Haruka smiling in contentment as she danced to the beat of the song._

 _Ranmaru rocking out with street vendors_

 _Playing around in the infinity pool_

 _The crazy challenge from shining._

 _Bright fire works blazing in the sky above them_

 _Satsuki kidnapping haruka_

All these bright and wonderful memories forever engraved on their hearts. In fact, if the author of this story wasn't so terrible at writing poems that ryhme, they might

be tempted to write a song. _( sorry guys. it's OK clover-san, we don't mind)._

Haruka looked up from her book she was reading, as tokiya came to sit next to her. laying his head on her shoulder, he looked up at her big lemon green eyes. (

honestly,i have no idea what color her eyes are. ) She tilted her head in confusion, at the unexpected action.

" what's the matter, ichi- um tokiya-san?"

" It's nothing haruka. it's just that, i feel like things are going to get very chaotic when we get home."

"Oh, i understand. your fans might start riots over all of you being married. and some people might look down on our relationship because it's not just two people."

Tokiya nodded in agreement, a grim look on his face. He lifted his head to look haruka directly in the eye.

" Haruka, know that no matter what, myself and the rest will protect you no matter what. you are our wife, and we all care for you. so no matter what, we will protect

you." Haruka smiled sweetly, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Tokiya leaned over, and enveloped her small frame in a hug. Only to immediately be pulled away, by

his jealous co-husbands.

" Neh, neh ichi. don't get so close to my beautiful wife." Ren said teasingly. Camus approached as well, his scepter shining brightly in the afternoon sun.

" Foolish commoner, how dare you lay hands on my wife." tokiya looked around helplessly at the men surrounding him.

" But she's my wife as well Camus senp-"

" Fool ! you dare to defy me ?! I am the great Camus, in service to the queen of Permafrost! I will not be belittled by a lowly commoner!" haruka, seeing how this

could turn out badly interrupted the two

" neh, Camus, you don't talk much about Permafrost ( total lie) . It sounds wonderful. We should all go sometime, don't you think?" Camus paused in his lecture to look

at her inquisitively. " Hmm, that would be a good change for the rest of these uncultured swine. OK then, once we return home we can make plans to visit Permafrost."

Cecil, who happened to be walking out of the room with his luggage, joined the conversation.

" No fair, Camus! I wanted to take Haruka to Agnapolis next year!" Natsuki joined the conversation as well.

" I wanted to take Haru-chan to Hokkaido!"

" I want to take my lady to Italy to share our passionate love" ( writing that made me cringe so hard)

And on it went, each husband naming the destination they'd like to take their beloved wife to, until ai looked inside his eternal clock and found that they only had 20

minutes to get too the airport, or their flight would leave without them.

" I'm sorry to interrupt, but if we don't leave immediately, our flight will leave without us." 11 heads snapped to a near-by clock indicating that the time was currently

4:40, and that at 5:00, their flight back to japan would leave without them. Now, you may be wondering why they don't have their own private plane. Well, to answer

that question, it's because this is to help advance the plot. Also, i wanted to make this chapter long to make up for how long it's been since i last updated. Anyway, the

12 bodies immediately sprang into action. Bags were given to the robot because he lift 200 tons worth of weight, and the stampeding sound of 11 (almost) adults were

heard going down the stairs, and out the door. Lucky for them, their author decided to give this chapter some magic. As soon as they stepped outside. they found roller

skates, motor bikes, skateboards and since ai was a robot, and i can control this story, a robot ai car. They all quickly jumped into the modes of transportation, and sped

towards the airport, while action movie music played in the background.

' Go, go , go !'

 **to be continued...**

 **Sorry i took so long in updating. i'm lazy. It's a problem and i'm working on it. Anyway, tell me what you want to happen in the next chapters. I'm**

 **thinking it's time for the parents to make an appearance. Also, they'll be coming home to a new house (mansion)**


End file.
